


Never trust a Luthor (at least thats what everyone tells me)

by QwertyJerp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorp all the way, alex is a puppy, kara is also a puppy, puppies that could kill you with their pinkies, they are all puppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyJerp/pseuds/QwertyJerp
Summary: supercorp fluffyness with the occasional supercorp sexiness.





	1. Chapter 1

Supergirl knows how to act under pressure, but Kara Danvers sure as hell doesn't. Which is why Kara needed a moment to breathe before she walked into her office. Her breathes were shaky and took a long time to even out before she opened the door.

"Hello again, Ms. Luthor." She said with her normal smile on her face.

"Ah, hello Kara. Are you here for me or is this about my mother's recent arrest?", Lena was also smiling, but Kara could see the exhaustion on her face. She had probably been up all night giving reports to the police about her involvement in her mothers most recent attempt to commit genocide.

"Sorry, but I am here for business. Although if you want to talk afterwards and maybe grab a drink, I would be game." The last sentence came out about 3 octaves higher than originally planned. Nice Kara, nice.

The look on Lena's face didn't do anything to help. If Lena had to have such a cute smirk, then could she at least point it somewhere that wasn't Kara's pride? Quickly, her face turned to show a very different expression that was a mix of regret and empathy.

"That would be nice Kara, but I am actually interested in someone else. Sorry." She quickly added on, "If that's what you were implying, I mean."

"Oh that's ok." (It was not ok) "Who are you interested in? Completely off the books, of course." Kara was not happy, this is Kara we're talking about so of course she is going to try and be the awesome supporting friend anyway. No matter how painful this was, she was going to be there for Lena.

Lena once again had a big smile on her face. "As long as you don't tell anyone, ok? It's Supergirl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lena has no idea
> 
> Also I switched to first person

So after the terribly embarrassing "asking Lena out" scene. I was kicked out. Yeah. It really happened. It wasn't Lena who kicked me out; it was jer terribly annoying peoples who work for her. Apparently a meeting with Donald Trump was more important than us continuing to talk about how she can manage to snag a date with Supergirl. Although it was something of a relief, it gives me more time to figure out how to go about the entire situation. I mean how do I even deal. Am I just supposed to be like, 'Yeah go for it Lena I totally support you' or am I supposed to be like 'Oh, Supergirl, psh, thats ya know, not a good idea' I mean she wants to date me but she doesn't at the same time. Whats a girl gonna do. 

Anyway, before I got pussy blocked by Trump(though not really considering we probably weren't going to have sex) we managed to set up a meeting place to talk as her secretaries were attempting to herd me out of the unusually large double doors of her office. So here I am, at a starbucks in the at 10pm, which is apparently the time that poor Lena stops having to deal with her Trump shit and annoying business stuff. I mean that gave her like a 13 hour day. And another thing, why a freakin coffe shop? We gonna get hyped at 10pm? No. 

And there are all of my frustrations for the day. And my frustrations at not being able to figure out what to do. Roa, she is so hot. Maybe I should just dae her as supergirl. Nope terrible idea. I could just tell her. Nope Alex would kill me. I could date her as supergirl and convince her to also date Kara. No, she doesn't strike me as the poly type. Oooooooo, idea alert. I could give hints that I'm supergirl. Like take down my hair while she is around or maybe even take off my glasses. It could work, it could work...

"Kara, you came!"

"Ahh!"

And this, my friends is what happens when you don't pay attention to your surroundings. Even with superhearing. But the surprise didnt make her voice sound any less sexy and smooth. And oh, that accent. If anyones voice could grab the worlds love and attention it would be her's. 

"Umm, Kara, you ok. You've been staring off for like 3 minutes." 

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Her worried expression melted away and was replaced by one of joy and excitement. And seeing her so happy lifted me out of, what can only be called , angsty mood. 

"Sooo," she said, "supergirl. I was sort of hoping you could get me in touch with her."

She looked so hopeful as she said this to me. Wait, when did she sit down. We both became seated in the back of the coffe shop and I didn't even notice. Am I loosing my powers or something? 

"Well before we get into it, we should probably order something. The shop person doesn't look happy that we are even here. And I don't want to make anyone angrey today."

At this Lena started to look uncomfortable. 

"Oh, yeah. I didn't really think this place through. We really shouldn't have caffeine this late and decaf sucks sooo, potstickers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ment to be a lot longer but i had to redo it because i lost all of my documents on my computer. So sorry for the shortness and the lateness.

**Author's Note:**

> Tis but a taste.   
> Tell me what you think.  
> If you see any big mistakes tell me and ill fix them.  
> How do you write in an english accent?


End file.
